Mi villano favorito 2
by Dark Cronos
Summary: UA. Mi primer fanfic en español. Gru y las niñas se están adaptando a su nueva vida juntos. Nefario Y Gru dejan la villanía y una vieja amiga entra en la vida de nuestro exvillano favorito y su familia. Pero Vector, su padre y sus terribles hermanos no son compasivos. ¿Logrará Gru la felicidad o perecerá en el intento? GRUxOC LD: Ni Gru ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En pausa


Gru nunca se había sentido que en ese momento de su vida. Para un hombre que había crecido frustrado, con sus sueños siendo aplastados y una madre que se preocupaba más por señalar sus defectos que por alabar sus logros, corrección, sus muchos logros, malvados o por lo menos con malas intenciones la mayoría pero logros sin duda. Sin embargo de todos ellos, su mayor logro probablemente fuera el más tierno de todos: Adoptar a sus tres hijas, Margo, Edith y Agnes.

Margo, la hija mayor, esa niña tan madura pese a su edad, tan solo 10 años, la única de sus hijas que pone freno a algunos de sus alocados planes. Crecerá para ser una belleza, la pobre es un poco miope y necesita gafas, pero desde luego lo hará. Edith, la hija mediana de unos 7 años, ese terremoto vestido de rosa que no se separa de su gorro ni bañándose, más de una vez la han pillado en la bañera con él y que tras su faceta de chica dura esconde un gran corazón. Y la pequeña Agnes, esa pequeña de 5 años que le había mostrado amor desde que llegó a su vida y que todavía soñaba con poseer un unicornio, cosa que Gru había tratado de conseguir alguna vez pero Margo no dejaba que él y Nefario transplantasen quirúrgicamente un cuerno de unicornio metálico a un caballo por ser demasiado cruel aunque las intenciones del villano fueran para variar buenas.

Sin embargo, tras seis meses de vida en familia, Gru se dio cuenta de que a sus hijas les faltaba algo muy importante, una madre. Gru sabía que podía llamar a la suya para que cuidara de las niñas y que su anciana madre estaba encantada de cuidar de sus nietas pero no era lo mismo. Nefario, que con el paso del tiempo le había cogido cariño a las chiquillas, trataba de ayudar en su educación pero definitivamente las chicas necesitaban una madre. Una mujer que les diera amor, que les explicara los cambios que eventualmente sufriría su cuerpo o alguien a quien le contaran los secretos que nunca le contarían a él.

El villano calvo y de nariz puntiaguda tenía solo un problema. Para que las niñas tuvieran una madre el necesitaba ser capaz de enamorar a una mujer y eso era algo que no se le había dado bien nunca. Las mujeres le rehuían desde el instituto y parecían disfrutar torturándolo y haciendo añicos sus sueños de encontrar pareja. También podía contratar una canguro, aunque Gru lo había pasado mal con las suyas en el pasado, su madre insistía en que las canguros no eran ratas de laboratorio, aunque Gru juraría que había sonreído ante alguna de las situaciones en las que Gru ponía a las adolescentes que iban a cuidarlo de pequeño. De todas maneras, aunque establecieran una conexión a nivel emocional, la canguro no estaría para siempre, sería demasiado caro.

Gru se paseaba por su base secreta, bajo la atenta mirada de varios minions, dándole vueltas a ese tipo de cosas. Los pequeños seres amarillos observaban a su jefe, preocupados y sin saber que hacer, normalmente adoraban el tiempo que pasaban con Gru pero odiaban ver a su amo preocupado. Y el único que sabía que hacer, Nefario, daba clases de ciencias en el instituto para sacarse un dinero para la familia, tras el abandono de la villanía unos meses atrás. Las niñas estaban en el colegio y Gru no tenía que ir a su trabajo como vigilante de museo nocturno hasta dentro de unas horas, debido a su pasado criminal no le habían dado un trabajo fácilmente pero finalmente, tras amenazar al conservador del museo, había obtenido ese en el museo de ciencias naturales.

Mientras tanto Gru seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y así siguió hasta que por fin se oyeron las voces de las niñas en la casa. Rápidamente subió arriba a recibirlas y lo que vio no le gustó, Edith tenía un ojo morado y su ropa rasgada, Margo la miraba con aire enfadado mientras que Agnes corrió a abrazar las rodillas de su padre.

-Hola papi – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. Gru cogió a su hijita en brazos y la plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal el día princesa?- Preguntó Gru con voz amorosa. Su hija miró a sus hermanas mayores pero no contestó. Gru notó el miedo y algo de confusión en el rostro en el rostro de su hijita a la que depositó en el suelo. –Agnes, cariño, ve a ver la tele un rato.

Su hija asintió y abandonó la cocina mientras Gru se dirigía a sus hijas mayores. Ambas se miraban de mala manera y sin hablarse como si se hubieran peleado, aunque Gru sabía que su hija mayor nunca hubiera pegado a su hermana, convenía aclarar como había acabado Edith así. Hizo una señal a sus hijas para que se acercaran y cuando estas lo hicieron preguntó:

-Niñas ¿Qué ha pasado?- sus hijas le miraron pero no dijeron nada, claramente por las buenas no iba a sacar nada de ellas. El rostro se le endureció y procedió con el plan B. – Si no empezáis a hablar en 3 segundos y me contáis lo que ha pasado os prometo que estaréis castigadas los próximos 10 días.

Sus hijas le miraron sorprendidas, por muy mal que se hubieran portado en el pasado su padre no las había castigado nunca, y notaron al mirarle a la cara que su padre estaba francamente preocupado.

-Espera papá, eso no es justo, por que me tienes que castigar si la que se ha metido en problemas es Edith – respondió Margo claramente indignada. Gru desvió su mirada de su hija mayor a su hija mediana que simplemente desvió la suya. Su hija mayor continuó hablando obviamente para evitarse el castigo prometido por su padre. -Se ha peleado con unos chicos de su clase y a uno le ha roto el brazo. El director ha prometido no expulsarla ya que todas sus amigas dicen que empezaron ellos pero la ha suspendido una semana.

-¿Y por qué no me han llamado? – Preguntó Gru tratando de no sonar enfadado, lo cual estaba y mucho.

-Porque la última vez que te llamaron apareciste con un desintegrador molecular en la mano – dijo su hija cortante. Gru asintió con la cabeza, no mostrando la vergüenza que sentía por ese recuerdo e hizo una señal a su hija mayor para que fuera a ver la tele con Agnes. Una vez a solas con su hija mediana Gru se sentó en un taburete e indicó a su hija que hiciera lo mismo, la niña lo hizo para variar sin rechistar.

-Edith ¿Qué te dije sobre pelear en clase?- Preguntó Gru sonando severo.

-Que me castigarías si lo volvía a hacer. –Respondió la niña resignada.

-Entonces ¿Me quieres explicar por qué lo has vuelto a hacer?

Edith no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar. Gru la cogió en brazos, lo cual no solía hacer con ella ya que su hija mediana no se solía dejar pero esa vez la niña se abrazó a su padre que la trató de calmar. Tardó unos 2 minutos en calmarse, pero inmediatamente empezó a contar su historia- entre puchero y puchero.

-Estaba jugando con mi Abby cuando dos chicos, Bobby y Jack nos han empezado ha molestar. –Comenzó la niña con voz lastimera y reprimiendo otra vez el llanto antes de continuar. – Yo les he dicho que se fueran y ellos me han contestado que su padre era el jefe de estudios y que por tanto podían hacer lo que quisieran, hemos empezado a discutir y se han metido con el hecho de que no tengo mamá.

Las últimas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como dagas, sin embargo sabía que tenía que sonar severo.

-¿Y por eso os habéis pegado y le has roto el brazo a otro niño?- Preguntó Gru, su hija asintió temblorosa. Gru suspiró, "Está claro que se lo tienían merecido pero es mi responsabilidad como padre educarla para que esto no se vuelva a repetir". – Señorita, estás castigada una semana sin videojuegos y vendrás conmigo a disculparnos ante el jefe de estudios mañana. -Mañana era Sábado y el jefe de estudios estaría en su casa.

-Sí papá- respondió Edith resignada. Gru asintió satisfecho consigo mismo por haber podido reprender el comportamiento de su hija, aunque le hubiese gustado romperles los huesos del cuerpo a Jack y Bobbie por meterse con su niñita. – Ahora ve a ver la tele con tus hermanas mientras yo preparo emparedados y voy a por el botiquín para hacerte las curas.

Una vez la última de sus hijas marchó para el salón, Gru se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

La joven de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros avanzó hacia la puerta de la casa de Gru. Hacía unos 10 años que no estaba allí, al fin y al cabo había roto su amistad con Gru a los 18 cuando ella entro en el cuerpo de policía. La verdad es que se podía decir que no había sido una ruptura amable con el villano sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él había sido su canguro desde pequeña, el hombre era 8 años mayor que ella pero sus padres, los de ella, le habían considerado lo suficientemente maduro como para cuidar de ella incluso con 10 años, aunque entre sus padres y la madre de Gru solían contratar a otro u otra canguro para cuidarles hasta que Gru tuvo catorce. Pese a haber sido una de las chicas más populares del instituto, Gru, ya por entonces un joven villano que no gozaba de la aprobación de sus padres, había seguido siendo su mejor amigo.

Amy suspiró, sin embargó todo cambió cuando por culpa de otro villano, un antiguo enemigo de Gru, sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche una semana después de su 18 cumpleaños. Lo siguiente que había hecho ella tras reconocer los cuerpos había sido alistarse en la academia de policía. Lo 3º había sido ir a convencer a su mejor amigo de que dejara la villanía, y ante la negativa de este, ella había roto su amistad. Todavía recordaba sus últimas palabras al villano y su expresión de profundo dolor.

"Si fueras mi amigo, dejarías de lado este tonto sueño tuyo, pero te prometo que como alguna vez hagas pasar a alguna persona por lo que estoy pasando yo ahora te perseguiré y te meteré personalmente entre rejas. A partir de ahora puedes considerar nuestra amistad terminada"

Esas palabras la habían perseguido los últimos 10 años, hasta hacía unos días cuando oyó a un par de compañeros comentar sobre la actual situación del villano.

-¿Has oído lo de Gru? – Decía uno de los agentes uniformados mientras se tomaba un vaso de café. Amy estaba con Lily, su compañera y mejor amiga de la academia hablando sobre ir de compras después del trabajo, cuando no pudo evitar ponerse a escuchar a sus compañeros.

-Sí, todavía me parece increíble que se haya retirado- comentaba el otro riendo.

-Y a mí, pero dicen que adoptó tres huérfanas hace unos meses y que tenía más interés en ser padre que en destruir el mundo- respondía el primero sin reír.

-No me digas…- la conversación seguía pero desconectó cuando se dio cuenta que Lily estaba escuchando también. La joven rubia de ojos color miel miró a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Siendo su mejor amiga y compañera de piso la muchacha conocía su relación con Gru.

-Vaya, vaya- comenzó Lily. – Eso sí que son buenas noticias. ¿Eh Amy?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Amy levemente sonrojada.

-A que vas a poder volver a ser "amiga" de Gru- replicó Lily divertida. Amy sabía lo que quería decir.

-Eso fue hace mucho- replicó ella lanzando una mirada asesina a los dos compañeros que se empezaban a fijar en su conversación y que salieron de la sala captando el mensaje. –Y entre nosotros no hubo nada solo amistad.

-Entonces no te importará ir esta tarde a pedir disculpas y a reconciliarte con él- respondió Lily con ojos traviesos

Y allí estaba a las 5 de la tarde en casa de su antiguo mejor amigo y el mejor canguro que había tenido nunca. Respiró hondo y llamó al timbre.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo la mujer que apareció cuando las tres niñas abrieron la puerta. -¿Está vuestro padre?

Margo observó a la desconocida. Era una mujer de unos 27 o 28 años, morena y de ojos negros, con el cabello atado en forma de cola de caballo.

-¿Quién lo pregunta? – Respondió Margo, desde luego siendo hija de un ex villano nunca se era demasiado cauta.

-Una antigua amiga – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios. Margo arqueó una ceja, incomodando a la mujer. Fue Edith la que habló a continuación.

-¿Cómo de antigua? – Preguntó Edith algo desconfiada. La mujer observó a la niña que sostenía un pañuelo con hielos sobre su cara y tenía la ropa desgarrada.

La mujer sacó su cartera y extrajo una foto de la misma tendiéndosela a las niñas para que la miraran. En ella un joven calvo de nariz puntiaguda, que las niñas identificaron inmediatamente como su padre, aparecía con una niña de pelo oscuro con trenzas a los lados, Agnes miró varias veces la foto y a la mujer.

-¡Es usted! – Grito emocionada, corriendo hacia ella y abrazando sus piernas sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-A-así es – dijo la mujer recuperando la foto de las manos de Margo que no opuso resistencia. – Mi nombre es…

-Amy Williamson- dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, forzando a la mujer a alzar la vista y a las niñas se dieron la vuelta para observar a su padre. Gru estaba en la puerta del salón observando la escena, su cara no revelaba ninguna emoción. Agnes se separó de Amy y corrió hacia su padre que la cogió en brazos.

Edith y Margo movían sus ojos entre su padre y Amy con miedo a decir nada. Mientras tanto, en la mente de Gru una gran cantidad de sentimientos peleaban por el control. Nostalgia, por el rencuentro con una antigua amiga, la única que había tenido aparte de Nefario, su madre y sus hijas no contaban puesto que eran familiares. Cierto rencor por la falta de contacto durante los últimos años. Alegría por saber que seguía viva y por el contacto restablecido. Y enfado, por la pelea que los separó, aunque sabía que no era justo para con ella. Y un sentimiento que no acababa de identificar pero que sin duda alguna era el más cálido de todos.

-Te veo bien Gru- dijo la mujer rompiendo en silencio. -¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? ¿Diez años?

-Nueve años y medio, – la corrigió el antiguo villano, dándose cuenta de la mirada divertida que le lanzaba su hija mayor, planificó una salida de emergencia. – Más o menos.

-Mucho tiempo sin duda, -respondió su antigua amiga con una leve sonrisa- pero veo que los años te han tratado bien.

El villano empezó a relajarse un poco. Amy no parecía querer hablar de la pelea que habían tenido años atrás y se dedicaba a hablar de cosas banales y no mucho de su vida como policía aunque Gru se había mantenido algo informado a lo largo de los años solo para saber que su amiga seguía viva. Le constaba también que la mujer había dedicado gran parte de su vida a la caza del asesino de sus padres sin éxito. Agnes le hizo ver que quería que la bajara, cosa que hizo de inmediato, dejando a la pequeña acercarse a sus hermanas. Fue Margo la que habló, como siempre:

-Papá, nosotras nos vamos al cuarto a jugar, quizá tu deberías invitar a pasar a la señorita Williamson al salón- dijo su hija mayor con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Gru asintió e hizo señas a Amy para que lo siguiera mientras sus hijas subían las escaleras.

Una vez en el salón el silencio volvió a reinar salvo por el ruido de fondo del programa infantil que sus hijas estaban viendo y que Gru apagó tras unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar, sin embargo Gru decidió que la situación no podía seguir así.

-¿Te apetece una taza de café?- Preguntó el villano con apenas un hilo de voz.

-No, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia- dijo la mujer tímidamente. "Estupida", pensó acto seguido, "si no querías ser una molestia no tenías que haber venido a verle.

- De acuerdo- respondió Gru. El silencio volvió a reinar en el salón. Desde las escaleras las niñas observaban la situación, incrédulas.

-Que triste- dijo Edith dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Y parecía que en el hall las cosas marchaban bien, desde luego los adultos son muy complicados.- Corroboró Margo.

-A mi me gusta la chica- dijo Agnes, en un tema completamente diferente al de sus hermanas mayores. - ¿Creéis que será nuestra nueva mamá?

Las niñas sonrieron ante la inocencia de su hermana, pero desencaminada no andaba, era obvio que esos dos se gustaban. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando "Precioso" el perro mutante de la familia empezó a gruñirlas desde el piso de arriba, sin embargo, Agnes corrió hacia él y lo agarró abrazándolo fuertemente, sus hermanas sonrieron, ante la situación, la pequeña de la familia era la única a la que su perro respetaba e incluso, como Nefario había dicho en alguna ocasión, temía. Sin embargo, los ladridos y gruñidos del perro mutante habían atraído a Gru y Amy que miraban divertidos la situación.

-Desde luego, en esta casa no falta emoción- dijo Amy conteniendo la risa.

Gru río y contestó:

-Si te quedas a la hora de cenar el espectáculo no te faltará.

Las niñas miraron a la mujer esperanzadas. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, "Con las niñas aquí será más fácil hablar con Gru".

-¿Podemos pedir una pizza?- Preguntó Edith esperanzada.

-Sabes muy bien que hoy tenemos pescado al horno señorita. – Respondió Gru. Tanto su hija como su amiga pusieron cara de asco y Gru no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que a Amy tampoco le gustaba el pescado. –Aunque si la invitada dice que podemos no veo por qué no.

Edith miró a Amy hasta que está la apoyó en su propuesta, no sin lanzarle a Gru una mirada de "Por qué me haces esto" antes. Margo sonrió, quizá está mujer sí pudiera ser su nueva madre, aunque ella y su padre necesitarían un poco de ayuda.

La velada había transcurrido sin problemas, habían pedido unas pizzas y las niñas se habían ido a la cama puesto que mañana tenían colegio. Gru, se había ofrecido a llevar a Amy a casa pero la agente de policía había declinado gentilmente la invitación. Poco después había llegado Nefario de su trabajo y Gru se había ido al suyo.

La escena que se había desarrollado ante él casi había hecho vomitar a Vector que la había observado desde las cámaras de vigilancia diminutas que había colocado en casa de su mayor enemigo. El muchacho enclenque y con gafas había regresado de la luna hacía apenas un mes, gracias a la única nación del mundo que apoyaba a los villanos todavía, pues todas lo habían hecho en un momento u otro según les convenía, Corea del norte. Su padre se negaba a hablar con él y mientras estaba fuera le habían embargado el tiburón que solía tener en la pecera que rodeaba todo su salón, por suerte el villano se había colado en el zoo y había robado tres más, ventaja su salón molaba más, desventaja, le daba miedo apagar la luz.

Lo que más reventaba al villano, es que su némesis había abandonado la villanía y se disponía a vivir una vida feliz mientras que él era más infeliz que nunca. Pero eso no iba a acabar así, él era el futuro de la villanía y desde luego ninguno de sus enemigos escaparía indemne de un humillación como esa. El villano terminó de pensar en voz alta:

-¡Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie avergüenza al gran Vector y vive para contarlo!- el villano profirió una risa malvada que fue interrumpida cuando la luz del salón fue apagada. Vector se hacia el hall donde una sombra estaba plantada aplaudiendo al villano.

-¿Hermana? –Preguntó Vector algo inseguro.

-Hola Víctor- dijo una voz femenina de tono suave.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- Dijo Vector algo nervioso, no le gustaba la oscuridad pero mucho menos su hermana, lo que tiene que tu padre sea un villano, no resuelve la rivalidad entre hermanos sino que la resuelve y la vuelve en odio. La sombra sonrió aunque Vector no podía verlo, su tono denotaba placer en el temor que le inspiraba a su hermano.

-No necesito una razón para estar aquí, - respondió su hermana sin ni siquiera levantar la voz lo que la hacía sonar aún más hostil. – Al fin y al cabo esta casa es del banco del mal, hasta que le pagues a papá lo que debes.

La luz se volvió encender mostrando a la hermana de Vector, una mujer de unos 23 años de pelo plateado y ojos del mismo color pero de tez morena, lo que la convertía en una belleza exótica. Detrás de ella, su padre y presidente del banco del mal se encontraba detrás de ella. La mujer se dio la vuelta y retrocedió asustada, estaba claro que su padre le imponía respeto. El director Perkins lanzó una mirada severa a sus hijos.

-Venía a ver a tu hermano, Maggie. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el señor Perkins con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ve-venía a asegurarme de que Víctor estaba bien- dijo la muchacha con voz temblorosa. El señor Perkins asintió pero le hizo una señal para que saliera de la habitación.

-Tengo que hablar con tu hermano. A solas. – Dijo el hombre no dejando a su hija ni protestar. La mujer le lanzó una mirada simpatizante a su hermano y salió de la estancia. El hombre le dirigió una mirada a su hijo. – Bueno supongo que la visita de Maggie explica algo de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Tus hermanos están empezando a volver a la ciudad.

Vector tragó saliva mientras se sentaba en sofá de su sala de estar. Su padre ya le había advertido lo que pasaría si fallaba alguna vez, pero aun así la situación le resultaba incómoda. El presidente del banco del mal se sentó en una butaca y continuó.

-A tu madre le gustan muy poco los contratiempos Víctor, ya lo sabes. Que un miembro de nuestra familia haya sido derrotado debilita nuestra posición en la alianza del mal.

Víctor asintió. La alianza del mal era la organización maligna más grande y poderosa de todas, un ejército de super-villanos, y su madre, su padre y sus hermanos y hermanas formaban parte de la misma desde el momento de su nacimiento. Sin embargo, la alianza no tenía a bien que sus miembros fracasaran y los fracasados eran enviados a la base de la alianza para ser castigados severamente, su madre creía especialmente en la severidad de los castigos y no había dudado en recordarles a sus propios hijos que el fracaso no era una opción.

-¿E-e-entonces y-yo voy a-a-a ser renviado a la b-base?- Preguntó Vector con un tono claramente asustado. El presidente del banco del mal negó con la cabeza.

-Tu madre ha elegido un castigo bastante peor- respondió el hombre. El villano no pudo evitar tragar saliva al notar que probablemente por primera vez en la vida su padre mostraba preocupación por él.


End file.
